Hate, Love and Hogwarts' Houses
by KatieLovesScorose
Summary: Rose Weasley is done with OWLs but her sixth year seems pretty hectic: she is teased by her Ravenclaw friends, annoyed by her overprotective Gryffindor cousins, mad at a Hufflepuff and denies her feelings for a certain Slytherin. Rated T for language. Disclaimer: JKR owns the recognisable characters. COMPLETE!
1. Ravenclaws on Sexy Beasts

**Rose's POV**

"Do you think Albus Potter is hot?" Veronica Davies asks Daphne Zabini, Alice Longbottom, Helena Corner and me.

Ugh! Don't get me wrong, I do love my roommates: in fact, they're my best friends! I just hate it when they talk about boys. They're in RAVENCLAW, for Merlin's sake! They should handle more intellectual conversations instead of gossiping and commenting on some guys' "sexiness". And I hate it even more every time they talk about my favourite cousin, Albus Severus Potter. But to be fair, he's not ugly at all!

Shit, I need to do that Ancient Runes homework. Where's my quill? Ha, found it!

"Eww, he's my cousin!" I reply, trying to get rid of the bad mental image that's in my head.

"Still, he's fit! Merlin, I would kill to be in the Slytherin team and check out his abs after every practice." comments Daphne.

"You know you can't, Daph. Besides, he's taken." says a wicked Alice as Daphne pouts. Wait, what did she just say?

"What do you mean, 'he's taken'?" I ask.

"He got back with Xandra Thomas", Helena informs me. Seriously, she's worse than Lily! She knows everything about everyone and that's mental!

"No way!" cries Veronica. I'm so into my translation that I didn't catch what she said after that.

"He is a god.", I mumble, wondering if my translation is good.

"HA I KNEW IT!" Alice exclaims. Bloody hell! I was so surprised that I spilled ink on my parchment. I guess I'll have to start again... "_Tergeo_", I mutter (I hate wasting and I'm too lazy to get a new roll). I look up: Alice is pointing at me, and Veronica, Daphne, Helena are staring at me as if there's dirt on my nose (Apparently, that's what Mum told Dad when they first spoke to each other).

"What?" I ask, pretty annoyed. They just smirk, which makes my eyes narrow. Honestly, these girls are evil! I wonder why they aren't in Slytherin...

"You think Scorpius is hot!", Alice teases. She claps her hands softly, as if she is about to happy dance. She looks like she's discovered some cure for Dragon pox or whatever. I take time to register the information. Boy, I can be slow sometimes!

"No I don't!" I firmly deny while writing fiercly on the tergeoed parchment.

"Someone's being defensive..." Helena comments lightly. Honestly, it's Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy we're talking about! They're supposed to know I hate his gut's, right?

Malfoy and I have a complicated hate/hate relationship: he's Al's best friend, I'm Al's best cousin, so yeah, I'm forced to hang out with him! And my roommates think I'm so lucky to get to see these sexy beasts so often! Their words, not mine.  
Needless to say, Alice, my non-Potter-Weasley-Lupin best friend since conception, tells me, "You said he was a god." She smiles just as I realise they were talking about the ferret while I was trying to find words in my dictionary.

"Hello? Ancient Runes!" I explain, pointing at the books.

"Yeah, right!" Helena and Daphne snort.

"You do think he's fit, though!" Veronica insists.

"In your dreams, Miss Davies. Well, it's getting late, we'd better turn the lights off."

I close my book and put my school things in my trunk. I'm tired and it's due next week anyway so I might as well do it tomorrow. I put my PJs on, lie down on my bed and say "Good night girls."

"She'll have sweet dreams of Scorpius tonight! And I hope she soon realises we haven't been sorted into Ravenclaw for nothing." a voice teases.  
The last thing I hear is a snort.


	2. Potions with the Slytherins

**Alice Longbottom's point of view**

The cool thing when you're in sixth year and still take Potions is that you get to brew Amortentia! Okay, I totally sound like a fangirl right now but let's be honest, shall we? I'm not excited because I get to smell Amortentia. I'm excited because I get to tease Rose Weasley while Scorpius is around! You see, my best friend won't admit it but she has a dying crush on Scorpius Malfoy. I can just see it! Most of the people think they hate each other because they argue all the time: they're wrong! Rose is actually a great actress!

There aren't many people who have taken Potions: Rose and I are the only non-Slytherin students.

"Hello, everyone!" greeted Slughorn. In my opinion, he enjoys talking about Amortentia way too much!

"Good morning, Professor." everyone replied.

"So, as you can see, there's a particular potion in my cauldron today. Can someone guess what it is?" Rose, as usual, raises her hand. She hates it when a professor asks questions about something obvious: to her, it's a waste of time and I must say I totally agree. "Yes, Miss Weasley?"

"It's Amortentia, Professor." she answers. Before Slughorn could talk, she adds "The most powerful love potion in the world. Amortentia has a different aroma for everyone who smells it and reminds them of the things that they find most attractive, even if the person themselves is not aware of their fondness for the object of their affection. It is recognisable by its mother-of-pearl sheen and spiral fumes." Merlin, this girl is a living encyclopaedia! Slughorn, as usual, looks quite astonished and seems to beam at her.

"You are certainly your mother's daughter, Miss Weasley. Ten points for Ravenclaw." Rose and I discreetly high-five. "So tell me, Miss Weasley.", he continues. "What can you smell in your Amortentia?" She leans over the cauldron.

"I can smell books..." You should see her room, she has over fifty books there!

"The sea..."She always goes to Cannes on summer holidays.

"And... some expensive perfume for men!" Everyone laughs - even I. Rose blushes and Albus gives Scorpius a devilish look. She comes back to her place next to me, still looking confused.

"It can't be Dad, he doesn't even wear perfume. And it would be wrong to think it's one of my cousins' or uncles', right?"

"Probably. Are you sure you've never smelled it before?"

"I dunno... I don't even know if it's expensive, I just said that because... Well, it 'smells' expensive. What do you think?" I grin, Rose doesn't seem to get it. She's brilliant but she lacks common sense.

"I don't know about you," I tease as I give her my usual mischievous look. "But I think you've just smelled Scorpius Malfoy!"


	3. Gryffindors and what Rosie wishes for

**POV : Scorpius**

For some reason, the school always enjoys a match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. I think it's because of James and Albus. They are both Seekers in their team and the Chosen One's son. They are tight in "real life" but it's another thing when it comes to Quidditch. It must be awful for both Al and Weasley (understand Rose) to play against the Gryffindors. Indeed, the whole team is formed by their cousins and siblings : James is a Seeker and team captain, Lili, Hugo and Molly are Chasers, Roxanne and Fred (who are twins, by the way) are Beaters and Louis is a Keeper. But let's be honest: I like seeing Weasley suffer!

Now, Keeper is probably the most interesting spot because, well... It's mine, but it's also Weasley's! And I hate to say it but she makes a better Keeper than I. Plus, she's really sexy in blue robes. She could be attractive if she weren't upright, prude or bossy... But her impulsivity is what I love about her, which is why I tease her.

It has been going on since first year: in one of our tests, she had a 90 while I had a 95 and I teased her about it. I still do. It's not that I hate her or anything, it's just that I think she's cute when she goes all red, hits back and denies I'm better than her. But it got worse last year when she hexed me for apparently "playing" half of the girls in our year. She should get her facts right before getting her knickers in a twist! I wasn't playing them, they were just boring.

Right now, I'm having breakfast with Al in the Common Room. Al doesn't eat anything until the uptight Ravenclaw princess reassures him. Speaking of the Devil: I see her waving to her Gryffindor cousins and head to our table. Merlin, she's so... not pretty! Her hair's still bushy and she has bags under her eyes.

"Hi Rose", Al greets.

"So, how's my favourite cousin doing? I brought you some Cauldron Cakes.", she says, smiling and giving Al a little box full of sweets.

"Oi, Weasley!", I call her. "What happened to you? Did you get hit by Hogwarts Express?" Albus rolls his eyes even though he's used to our bickering.

"For your information, I had prefect duties yesterday night." she replies as she sits next to Al. "Speaking of which, thank you for bailing me once again!"

"It's my pleasure!" I retort with my signature smirk. I know she likes it. "So... Are you gonna watch me kick your cousins' butts after breakfast?"

"Hey!" cries Albus, as he glares at me.

"Nah, don't worry," I reassure as I pat his back. "I'm not going to do anything to them. You know how much I love teasing your cousin." I wink at Weasley.

"That's exactly my point. When are you two going to stop fighting and start snogging?" he asks.

"When I fall off my broom." I joke.

"Oh, don't worry about it!" teases Rose. "I am sure you will later."

"So Rosie, you actually want Scor to snog you?" Albus suddenly asks as he wriggles his eyebrows. Weasley and I snort in response. She might be the brightest witch in our year but it looks like he's just outsmarted her!

* * *

POV : Albus

"Bloody hell!", I shout as I watch Scorpius fall off his broom. We've just lost our Keeper, which means that Lily, Hugo and Molly are now able to score easily. I'd better find that Snitch before they start beating the shit out of us! Fortunately, Scor is still conscious but I think his jaw is bleeding. A red-haired chick comes to him and starts healing his injury with wound-cleaning potion and a compress. Wait, is that Rosie? What's going on, down there? Crap, Hugo's just scored: 60-20 in favour of Gryffindor. Where's the bloody Snitch? There it is! Oh no! James has spotted it too. It's just hectic. I follow the Snitch as he follows me and tension starts rising among our respective supporters. I can hear half of the school calling my name while others chant "Go! Go! Gryffindor!" I try to reach for the small ball but James catches it first.

"James Potter catches the Golden Snitch! Gryffindor wins!" cries Penny Jordan. I look at the board: 230-20 in favour of Gryffindor. I can see they managed to score two more points during our hectic race. I'm super disappointed of course: they beat us by 210 points! Bloody hell!

I take a shower, change and decide to visit Scor in the Hospital Wing. I enter his room and hear Madam Pomfrey and Rosie talking to each other.

"Miss Weasley, you've done a very good job. Do you consider being a Healer when you grow up?"

"Actually, I've never thought of it but thank you for giving me this idea." I'm so proud of her!

"You're welcome, dear. If you ever decide to be in the medical field, you can always help me here."

"Thank you", she says before turning to me. "Albus!" she cries before dropping Scorpius's hand. What? They're holding hands and neither of them is complaining? I don't want things to get awkward so I'll just pretend I haven't seen anything.

"Hey, mate!" Scorpius greets weakly. "So, how did it end?"

"We lost..." I look at him. He seems disappointed but not upset. He looks awful, though. He's got a giant band aid on his jaw and is visibly in a lot of pain right now.

"I have to go." Rosie says as she stands up. She and Scorpius then look at each other. For the first time in years, they're not sending dirty looks to each other. It was still intense, though, so I decide to speak.

"Be careful what you wish for Rosie", I tell her as I wink. She smiles in return and leaves us in the Hospital Wing.


	4. Breaking up because of a Hufflepuff

**POV : Rose**

I am eating Choclate Frogs in the Common Room when Alice joins me.

"Who are these from?", she asks, pointing at them and at the book _Healers for dummies_.

"Scor- I mean, that Ferret!", I answer.

"You nearly called him Scorpius!", she remarked. "Is Rose Weasley finally realising that she's falling for Hogwarts' Sex God Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Shut up, you know I'll never fall for Scorpius Hyperion 'Hogwarts' Git' Malfoy."

"Yet, you buy each other presents." she teases.

"We hate each other but we know our limits. And we don't want to hurt Al."

"Come on, Rosie! You know Scorpius better than anyone else. You know his full name, you've been to his house, he's been to the Burrow, and you know each others' favourites. I bet you even know his timetable by heart!" I've got to admit she's right.

"We've been enemies since birth, that's why I know his full name. And Al blackmailed me, that's why I went to the Malfoy manor last Summer. By the way, Astoria seems to like me whereas Mr Malfoy is a bit more reluctant about talking to me. And about the favourites, I don't know what you're talking about." Astoria does like me! She told me I was the daughter she's never had and she was saddened when I had to leave the Manor for Cannes. Draco, on the other hand, seemed happy to get rid of Albus and me, but that's another story!

"Oh, speaking of Al, he wants to throw a party for Scor's birthday next week...", she asks. What the hell?

"Actually, I don't-"

"Chill, I wasn't gonna ask you to help us organise anyway. I was thinking of baking him carrot cake and decorating the Room of Requirements green and silver. What do you thing?"

"First of all, I don't care. Second of all, he doesn't even like carrot cake. If I were to bake something for Malfoy, I'd make cheesecake. Third, even though he's in Slytherin, his favourite colors are turquoise and gold. Finally, the ferret's birthday is on October 29th, that's why he was named Scorpius. And in case you haven't noticed, today's April 15th." Merlin, that was a long reply! I'm out of breath! I look at Alice who seems more than satisfied. She tricked me!

"I told you I was a true Ravenclaw." she concludes with a big smile on her face.

* * *

**POV : Rose**

Defense Against the Dark Arts is Al's favourite subject but I notice he seems kind of off. Fortunately, we're not supposed to use our wands today since Professor Jones has decided to give us a lesson about Inferi and of course, we have to take notes. Since Alice failed DADA last year (which surprises me since Neville managed to lead the DA in his seventh year) while Daphne got an E, she and I have been partners while Helena and Veronica are together. I can't stand seeing my cousin depressed, which is why I decide to break a rule: we must pass notes!

_Al, what's up?_

_Since when are you breaking the rules?_

_Since I hate seeing my cousin depressed. What happened to you? Your hair is messier than ever and you look like you haven't slept in ages._

_I broke up with Xandra last night. Saw her snogging Francis Finch-Fletchley..._

_Oh I'm sorry, Al! Don't worry, I'll hex that bitch as soon as I see her. How dare she do this to you? And with a Hufflepuff on top of that!_

_Calm down, Ro. I can handle it. But thanks. By the way, Scor's staring at you._

_No he doesn't. And stop avoiding the subject! We still have to talk. Meet me at the Prefect's bathroom at 9:00 and please bring a swimsuit. I don't want to see my cousin naked even though we used to take baths together when we were toddlers._

_That's just disturbing, Rosie! Hahahaha! But fine._

I look at Daphne who seems to want to know about our conversation. As soon as we're out of the classroom and out of Al's sight, I tell her, "Daphne Zabini, I think it's your lucky day!"


	5. Sleeptalking at the Burrow

**Lily's POV**

Easter break will be slightly different this year: since it was baby Gabrielle Nymphadora Lupin's first Easter, Grandmum Weasley asked us to return to the Burrow. Rose was so tired she fell asleep and Fred wants to prank her.

"I like your hair", she mumbles.

"Rosie?" Lucy called. "Are you really asleep?"

"You smell like apples.", Rosie giggles.

"Nah, she's sleeptalking." James says.

"Yeah, she always does when she's in denial.", Hugo adds. "That's how I know about her deepest secrets."

"What could she possibly hide?" I ask him.

"She failed one of her Care of Magical Creatures tests in third year." he answers.

"You did not just put 'Rose' and 'fail' in the same sentence!" says a shocked Lucy as Dominique and Louis laugh.

"Kiss me!" Rosie suddenly exclaims.

"Oh no, she's not kissing anyone, even in her dreams!" James protests. Since he's older than Rose, Molly and me, he gets all overprotective when a boy tries to talk to as. That's just sad!

"Come on, James! It's not like she's twelve. I'm fourteen and I've already had two boyfriends."

"What did you just say?" he asks angrily.

"Shh!" says Fred. Then, he turns to Rose. "So, Rosie Posie, what's his name?"

"Scorpius", she answeres with a smile. If she were awake, she'd hate herself right now. Rose just doesn't like acting like a fangirl and isn't very interested in boys. She'd rather study like Aunt Hermione. But her little confession is rather interesting: everyone was waiting for her to say it! Now, all she has to do is say it when fully awake.

"There's no way in hell she's falling for Scorpius Malfoy!" James freaks out.

"What's wrong with Scorpius Malfoy?" asks Roxanne. "I like him."

"I know he's nice and all but he's played half of the girls in his year." her twin answers.

"Leave her alone, she's old enough to handle herself anyway!" comments Dominique.

"She's like my little sister!" James yells a little too loud.

"Look what you just did, Jamie! She's awake now!" says Lucy as she glares at him.

"What just happened?" asks a confused and half-awake Rose.

"Long story." I tell her as I stroke her hair and give her a mischievous look.


	6. Truce, Friendship and Puddifoot's

**Rose's POV**

"Oi, Weasley!" someone calls as I head to the Prefect's bathroom. I turn around. Shit, it's that git! Merlin, he's so much sexier since he got his scar from the match! No, Rosie, you're supposed to hate him, you know that!

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I ask, my arms crossed on my chest.

"Al needs us right now. He's still pissed about Xandra cheating on him and I think he needs to move on." he informs me.

"Like I didn't notice!" I say coldly. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"We should set him up on a date. The last Hogsmeade trip is next week-end and I'm sure there are plenty of girls that would love to go on a date with him. Have you got a decent one in mind?"

"Malfoy, he probably wants to stay single right now. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Weasley, your cousin, who also happens to be your best friend, needs us! And i know you have a friend who'd kill to be with him. What's her name, again?"

"Fine. Let's call a truce then. By the way, her name's Daphne Zabini. I'm surprised you don't even know her considering the fact that your dads are tight. We'll take them to Puddifoot's and leave them there."

We shake hands and once again, look into each other's eyes. Then, he leaves and the next thing I do is take a cold shower. Do I still hate him?

* * *

**POV : Daphne**

"Hurry up, Daph! I've got a surprise for you." says Rose as she gathers some of my clothes.

"Where are you gonna take me?" I ask as she hands me a purple top and skinny jeans.

"Hogsmeade, duh!"she giggles.

"I'm not stupid, I'm in Ravenclaw in case you haven't noticed." I tell her as I point at the blue and bronze tie that's on my bed. "Seriously, where are we going? Why aren't Veronica, Helena and Alice with us?"

"Oh, they've got other plans: Alice has to go to Hogsweed and Deathcap with her dad, Veronica's in detention and Helena has to by her brother a birthday present and I'll help her later. And if I tell you, it won't be a surprise anymore."

"So you're going to ditch me?" I ask jokingly.

"Yeah because I'm sure you'll like my surprise.", she answers with a wink.

"What happened to Veronica, though?" I ask. Veronica's not the type of students that gets detentions.

"It's pretty embarrassing: she got caught in a sexy predicament with her boyfriend, if you know what I mean..." she answers. Wow, i didn't expect that!

"Are you serious?" I ask her as my eyes widen.

"No, but James is." she jokes as she brushes her hair.

"You look gorgeous!" I tell her. "Are you sure you're not having a date?" She's wearing a cute black dress, purple tights, black boots, a grey cardigan and her Ravenclaw scarf. Even though Hogsmeade is permanently above the snow line, Rose is never cold.

"Thanks. So, are you ready?"

"I guess so..."

* * *

**Albus's POV**

Scorpius and I have been at Puddifoot's for ten minutes and people have been snickering and giving us some weird looks.

"We're not gay, we're waiting for our dates, okay?" he shouts at a girl who seems to be Lily's age.

"You didn't tell me you had one, Scor." I comment.

"Technically, I don't but I don't want them to think I'm a third wheel..." he says.

"Okay... And why did you set me up on a date?"

"Because you need to move on. You're not gonna stay pissed forever. Xandra's just a girl... Oh, hi Rose!"

I turn around and see my dearest cousin, accompanied by her friend Daphne Zabini. I've always had a crush on her, even when I was dating Xandra. She just looks gorgeous in her purple top. Rose looks different. If she weren't my cousin, I would probably snog her right now! - I know it sounds wrong but she looks amazing. Daphne was even prettier. She had tanned skin, curly hair and perfect teeth. Wait a second, did Malfoy just call her Rose? And is he blushing? I thought they hated each other.

"You're staring mate!" I whisper to him and he apologises. "Hi Rose."

"Hey Al, Scorp. Al, this is one of my closest friends Daphne Zabini. And you guys have got a lot of things in common." she tells me. "I've gotta get going, I've got other plans. Have fun, but not too much!"

"See you around, Al! Bye, Daphne." says Scorpius.

I watch the two of them leave Puddifoot's. Oh well, stranger things have happened!


	7. You've got it bad, mate!

**Scor's POV**

"So, how was your date?" I ask Al as he enters the Slytherin Common Room.

"Daphne's a great girl." he spills. "She's so down-to-earth, and kind of reminds me of Rose, except she's pretty shy. Plus, she's very pretty. I think your dads are close: she mentioned yours is her godfather."

"Really? Didn't know that. So when are you shagging her?" Trust me, Albus has shagged more girls than me! But the whole student body seems to think otherwise. Hence, I'm the one stuck with the playboy reputation. I lost it last year to _the_ Oliver Wood's daughter and I'm not proud of myself. I haven't touched a girl ever since.

"Dude, I said I liked her, I've never said I wanted to sleep with her!"

"Yeah, whatever..."

"No Scor, she's different than the other girls... So where did you go when you left me?"

"I was with Rose." I confess. I shouldn't have!

"Really? Interesting. I'm glad you have decided not to kill each other anymore.", he says.

"How do you know about the tru-?"

"It's obvious. And I saw her at the Great Hall, she seemed happy. So I guess you're friends, now."

"Yeah, we've decided to call a truce since you and Xandra broke up. I spent the rest of the trip with Helena and her and she was... different!"

"Meaning?"

"Well, she's actually sweet, and caring... And kinda funny too. She sure is a know-it-all but she's incredibly smart. She gave one Galleon to a beggar on our way back to Hogwarts. And I'll never forget the day she cleaned my wounds after the match." Wow, did I just say Rose Weasley was great? Please tell me it's normal to compliment a friend!

"Yeah, that's our little Rosie. She's very generous, kind of like Aunt Hermione. She's headstrong too. And thanks to you, she now knows she wants to be a Healer. I guess it's her way of saving people's lives." He looks at me and I feel heat rising on my cheeks. "Wait a second... Are you telling me you're in love with her? Cause you've really got it bad!"

"What? No, not at all! She's just a friend, and I've just discovered this side of her. I feel pretty bad, now. I think I don't consider her as the uptight Ravenclaw princess anymore." What am I saying? Why am I so weak? I've never been weak! What kind of spell did she cast on me? Al just snorts.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I'm so exhausted. I'll be hanging out with Rosie and Daphne tomorrow. Wanna come with?", he says as he yawns and stands up.

"Sure... Good night."

"Good night. Don't dream about Rosie too much!" he warns me as he walks to our room.

"Sod off, Potter!"


	8. Hermione knows

**Hermione's POV**

I'm bored. No paperwork or cases at the moment. It's killing me! Fortunately, I have a Muggle book with me so I guess I'll read. I miss my children so much, they seldom owl me, which makes me worry a little too much according to Ron. Someone knocks on my door.

"Come in!"

"Good morning, Mrs Weasley." says my assistant. "I've got a letter for you. It's from Rose."

"Thank you." I say to her as she hands me a little envelop. Then, my assistant leaves me and closes the door behind her. I open it shakily. What if she's not okay? Do I need to pick her up? Maybe not, Neville would have owled me. The envelop reveals a pink sheet of paper.

* * *

_ June 12th 2024_

_Dear Mum (Dad's not allowed to see this letter),_

_Don't worry, everything's fine! In fact, everything's more than fine. The results have just come out and as usual, I've only had 'Outstanding's. Neville -I mean, Professor Longbottom! congratulated me and told me I might be appointed Head Girl next year. Do you think I can make it?_

_But I've got something to confess. Please don't tell Dad! I don't want him to kill anyone. You see, Scorpius and I became friends after his little Quidditch accident, then Al had problems so we had to call a truce. We grew closer and when I first hugged him, I realised I smelled him in my Amortentia a few months ago. I think he realised it too so he asked me out yesterday. Mum, I'm so happy: I've never thought that of all the boys in my year, I'd end up falling in love with Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy._

_Al's ok, he's done well on his tests too. And he's been dating Daphne for five weeks now and they're happy together. James, Fred and Hugo disapprove of our relationship, though. I'm sure Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny already know. Please tell the boys off! They're already embarrassing me._

_I think I'll tell Dad about it myself. But can you please say something to him so he doesn't throw a tantrum at King's Cross? See you next week!_

_Love, Rose._

* * *

"Hey, Draco. Did you know..."


	9. Epilogue: Pop, goes the Weasel!

**James's point of view**

**Fifth Floor - St. Mungo's Visitors' Tearoom**

"Hey Scorpius. Congratulations! So, is it a baby girl or a baby boy?"

"Hi Jamie, thanks. Rosie's fine. It's a baby boy!" Scorpius says, looking very excited, as he is showing me a picture of his newborn. He is blond but has Rose's blue eyes.

"So what's his name?" I ask him.

"Leo Weasley Malfoy." he proudly announces.

"I see you picked a constellation name."

"Yeah, we wanted to continue the tradition but his second name's Weasley so I guess our families are even."

"So when are you guys giving us a niece?" Lily asks.

"I don't know, I think Leo will be an only child." Scorpius answers.

"I don't think he will, my daughter was born a Weasley" says Uncle Ron with a grin. "But I think it will be better if you guys wait a couple of years. A baby's first years are very important and I want to focus all my attention on my daughter's first-born."

"Very true.", says Aunt Hermione. She looks so proud: her first grandchild! "I'm glad Rose gave birth to a bouncing baby boy. He's so gorgeous!"  
The last time Aunt Mione's had this look on her face was at Rose's wedding last year. I remember it like it was yesterday. She was twenty-four back then and she looked absolutely beautiful in her white dress. Of course, Grandmum Weasley insisted she wear Aunt Muriel's tiara but she still looked gorgeous. As for me, well, I'm currently dating one of her friends, Helena Corner.

"Of course he's gorgeous!" Draco exclaims. "Where do you think he got his good looks from? He's a Malfoy heir, what did you expect." Everyone but Uncle Ron laughs. "But I agree, he's a bouncing baby boy."

"You know what they say!" I comment. "Pop goes the Weasel!"

My joke makes Fred, Uncle George, Hugo, Astoria, Draco and the children laugh. The others, however, give me their dirtiest looks.

The next thing I do is roll on the floor, laughing, with the feeling of being tickled: I can't believe I've been _Rictusempra_-ed by my very pregnant sister-in-law Daphne Zabini (now Potter) and that Albus does nothing about it!


End file.
